Who Wants to Win a Date with Alice
FG10: Welcome to another who wants to win a date!!!!! Congrats to TD's character Alice who won the Who Wants to Win Another Date Contest Cheer: YAY Baljeet: How many of these are you doing? FG10: As many as I can do! Alice: So who might win a date with me? Cheer: I don't know Fg10: TD should be here soon with the guys. *TD comes in* Team Doof: Okay I have some guys! Omar Nevis, Chad Smith, and Alfred Tifoz! Alice: Hi everyone! Chad: *grumbles* Alice: Umm... Team Doof: So what first? Chad: You ask me an easy question, I get it right. Then you ask the others really hard questions, they lose, and I WIN AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! Wait, did I actually just say all of that out loud? Alfred : Yes. Yes you did Peter: *calms Chad down, then leaves* Alice: (mouths "Please help me" to TD) FG10: When did Alice first come to Danville? Chad: The story "It Came From Beyond The Tri State Area." FG10: Good answer! Now we wait for Omar, Alfred, and Carl Alfred: The story Alice in Danville (part one) I think Cheer: We just need Omar's answer and Carls Carl: Umm. I want to say it was sometime in July... Omar: Does it matter? It's obviously Alice in Danville...nice allusion in the title. Meh. *leans back in seat and puts on sunglasses* FG10: One point for Alfred and Omar. Next question: How many place has Alice been in (well stories per say, this one counts....and community pages) Alfred: I don't know uh...4? Chad: your face. Actually I think it's 76. Omar: A lot. Plus, if you've been counting *looks over sunglasses at Chad*, you're probably one weird stalker dude. (Chad facepalms) Chad: 76 is my football jersey number, duh (Peter reappears and waits to the side in case Chad starts a fight) (Chad attempts to punch Omar) (Peter runs to stop it and gets hit in the side of the face, becoming unconscious) Team Doof: Thats nice Alice: Okay I have to say these are weird questions! I hate when we break the fourth wall it makes me seem so un-real! TD, I am going to write down some questions and I want you to ask. If it's alright with FSG here Team Doof: Well... That would liven things up! Omar: What the heck?... Alice: Your face. I'm taking over this operation! Alfred: Alright, now this is getting interesting! Omar: Did a girl just tell me my face...wow. Alice: Yep I did. So now lets get started Team Doof: What is your ideal first date with Alice? Alfred: That's a tough one. I guess something simple, like a movie, or something random like...ice cream on the face of mars. Omar: I don't know. Movies? Go watch some kiddie cartoon for the fun of it? Fg10: Wow...lots happens when I'm out of the room...good question though Chad: I'd take her to Iowa State and demand they admitted her to a secret spy program...or something. (Peter stays unconscious and lays on the floor) Chad: Is anyone going to do something about...um...this? Alice: Nope, he still has a pulse and from the placement of his body and by the look of his head I would say he has a minor concusion. Nothing to worry about! He will live. Anyway TD? Team Doof: If you gave Alice a present on said date what do you think she would like the most? Alfred: Some kind of weapon. Chad: An autographed Iowa State jersey from Seneca Wallace? (Peter passes out and stops breathing) Team Doof: Can we get a medic? (Medics come and take Peter away) Fg10: How many points do each person have TD? And lowa?? Chad: *ahem* It is Iowa State, the college that I attend. FG10: Lowa what is it...I'm clueless. Team Doof: Alfred and Omar are both tied at 4 points each. Chad is behind with negitive 2. Fg10: I can see why...talking about Lowa!!! Wait...what about Carl....does he have a last name??? Tpffan: Carl does, but he won't reveal it. Also, can I add someone to win a date with Alice? Alice: Sure! I need more people in here Team Doof: And Carl probably wont be in here. It seems unfair if I give him all the answers Alice: I could see how that would be precived as "unfair" Fg10: We have 6 editors now...can someone put up the template thingy...okay block text fixed Chad: I WANT BACON (bacon flies into the room and lands in Chad's mouth) (Chad eats it) Chad: Yum. Team Doof: Negitive 5.. Alice: Next question! Team Doof: If Alice had to leave unexpectiedly during dinner and could not tell you where she was going. What would you do? Chad: Keep my cool because I know that she will be ok. Tpffan: Off topic, but who are the six editors on this? AgentP: You, me, Gurgy, Daisy, TD, and FG10. Tpffan: Okay. Ryan Peterson: Can I join? What did I miss? Fg10: Win dat with Alice and if you win you get to go on a date with her Ryan: Okay. Fg10: Answer the questions from above and get points Ryan: Okay. First question, Alice in Danville. Second, I dunno. Third, an ideal date would probably be a rock concert! Fourth, I would give her, um, a spy kit? Fifth, I would keep my cool. That's how I roll. FG10: GFirst you got more points than Chad so...good answers Ryan: Cool! How many points did I get? Fg10: Alice must decide the other ones besides the first but you probable have more than one point Team Doof: You have 4 points! FG10: Like Omar and Alfred Alfred: Well I'm used to girls unexpectedly leavng, so I'd keep cool Ryan: Cool, I'm one of the people in the lead! Tpffan: Alfred, what did you mean by you're used to girls unexpectedly leaving? Alfred: ...Who are you? Tpffan: I'm Tpffan5196, a girl on this wiki. And you didn't answer my question! Alfred: What is this "wiki" you speak of? And I'm not answering your question. Ryan: And I'm Ryan Peterson! I used to date Candace, but that was before my nemesis took over everything and, I'll stop here. Tpffan: Never mind, Alfred. Alfred: ....ok. Oh and Ryan, as a person who knows a bit about that, thanks someone I won't, I say just leave him alone cuz as Irwin told me Irving once said, I perfer Candace/Jeremy, so ha Ryan: Of course you side with my nemesis *curls up a fist* Alfred: Oh you want a piece of me?! Ryan: BRING IT! (they lunge for each other) Tpffan: *breaking it up* Ryan, Alfred, WHOA HEY! Break it up! This Jeremy conversation is OVER! Ryan: *sigh* Fine. (Chad waits patiently for argument to end) Alice: (whispers to TD) Team Doof: Ryan, do you honestly think it is smart to be fighting about how you still want your ex on a dateing compitision? Baljeet: I even saw that as a bad idea Alice: Quiet you! Fg10: Wait if Baljeet is here.... Baljeet: I leave now Ryan: Team Doof, I think I acted immature earlier, but Alfred was being mean. Alfred: Shut up! Ryan: YOU SHUT UP! Tpffan: Stop fighting or get off the show. Ryan: Sorry. Alfred: Sorry FG10: Alice can ask one more question and decide who win the date Alice: Awww just one more? Team Doof: Well I suppose it had to end eventually. Alice: Well let me think about the question Fg10: Yeah and I need to decide where you guys go on the date (Two Hours Later) Fg10: I got the place Team Doof: Okay final question. If for some reason Alice does not become a spy in the future what occupationdo you think is best for her? Ryan: Hmm...maybe an intern for the CIA. Alferd: ...Archeologist? Fg10: Oh wait...Daisy isn't here for a while....Does that mean Carl has to step in? Team Doof: No I want to keep things fair .*Alice blushes like crazy* Team Doof: We will just keep messageing her about it FG10: She said she was on haitus Team Doof: Well lets let Chad answer and I will give her a message about it. Chad: None. She'll become a spy. NO MATTER WHAT~! (Chad pounds his fist into his other palm) Daisy56: *yawn* I'm here. Omar: What was the question? Category:Fanon Works Category:Who Wants to win a Date